I Will Always Love You
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Just when Hermione thought her seventh year would be normal, she fell into time. The time of the Marauders to tell you the truth. Hermione is trying to keep a low profile for that reason, but could she really help falling in love? HGRL UPDATED!
1. Through the Open Door

**Yes, I know, I'm horrible. I'm posting another story when I have so many unfinished. But don't worry, this one is done. I promised myself that I wouldn't post this until I was completely finished with it. I knew it wouldn't be too hard, seeing as I had it all planned out and it probably wouldn't be more than a few chapters. And I was right! It only took two days (about five - seven hours) :D I feel accomplished! **

**So without further ado, here is my newest story in which Hermione falls back in time and falls in love…..**

**HP**

Hermione Granger's footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as she patrolled it for the last time that year, her prefect badge shinning in the torch light. There was only a day left of the school year and all the students of Hogwarts would return to their homes after another long, but exciting year at school.

Smiling at the thought, Hermione checked in one of the school's many dark alcoves, a favorite make-out spot for any couples out after curfew. There was no one in it and she moved on.

In fact, no one would probably guess it, but Hermione was very much looking forward to the summer vacation, though not for the absence of homework and constant studying (she did that during the summer as well). No, Hermione and all the other muggle-borns were finally going to experience a safe summer holiday, as Voldemort had just been defeated by Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend.

It had not been easy, of course, and had started the summer after their fifth year. After the near death of Sirius Black at the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore had finally told them all of what the prophecy held and why Voldemort wanted it. He then told them how they could ever hope to defeat Voldemort. To destroy all of his Horcruxes.

Now, Dumbledore didn't exactly feel that they should know this, but after what had just transpired at the Department of Mysteries, he felt that it was time to end this fight once and for all, and that meant telling Harry the truth, and his two best friends.

The rest of the summer was devoted to research and destroying a few of the horcruxes, and throughout the trio's sixth year they finally destroyed all the others, except for one: Nagini, Voldemort's snake.

And then, as if the fates wanted this to finally end as well, Death Eaters attacked the school just a week ago, and Voldemort himself showed up. At first it seemed like hope would be lost, but then, amazingly, Neville of all people was able to get close enough to Nagini to slice its head off. (He had heard the trio talking about it earlier, and had taken his chance to try to help them.)

After that a duel erupted between Voldemort and Harry, and in the end, Voldemort fell and all of his followers were rounded up.

Hermione smiled once again. She was so proud of Harry, and all the other students and Professors that fought in the battle at Hogwarts. It almost seemed surreal that they didn't have the ominous feeling that Voldemort would strike again. And it was almost even more surreal to thinking about their seventh year, as it wouldn't have any threat like that at all, unlike every other year. No, the three friends agreed that it was going to be quite a quiet year. _"All the better to prepare for our NEWTs!" _Hermione had told them, both joking and being serious.

Hermione was taken out of her thoughts by a loud noise. She turned behind her, bringing her wand out by instinct. No one was there. Trying to tell herself she was being paranoid, for whatever reason, Hermione put her want back in her pocket and continued walking. Then she paused after a few steps.

There was a magnificent door in front of her, but she could have sworn it wasn't there before. Hermione took a hesitant step forward, and though a voice in the back of her head told her she shouldn't even touch this door since she didn't know what it did, she was too curious not to.

When she was close enough, Hermione placed her had on the doorknob and opened the door slowly. But nothing was there. In fact, it just looked as if it was a doorway to the other side of the hallway, no difference whatsoever. So without another thought, the smartest witch of her age stepped through the door way, then shut it. It then disappeared from sight.

Hermione stood there for a few moments, holding her breath. She had a distinct feeling that what she just did was not the smartest thing to do….not at all. Finally Hermione decided that she would walk back to Gryffindor tower and try to make sure there were no side effects to what she just did.

She was there within a few minutes and she told the Fat Lady the password. "Victory."

The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm sorry Miss."

Hermione stared at the portrait strangely. "But that's the password. Why would someone change it a day before break?"

The Fat Lady looked at Hermione peculiarly, then said, "I'm sorry, but it isn't a day before break. It's the first day of term. In fact, I don't even think that the students have arrived from the train yet."

Hermione stood there for a moment, trying to digest this. "Dear," she looked back up at the Fat Lady. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine. I just….I just have to go speak to Dumbledore," said Hermione, trying to think of what had happened to make her jump up in time roughly two months. So without another word to the portrait, Hermione turned on her heel and quickly made her way to the Headmaster's office, but when she arrived there, she realized she didn't have the password to that either.

"Oh….it's probably as sweet," she said, then began listing off all the wizarding candy she knew, and finally it opened, but she couldn't remember what it was because she had been listing off candy so quickly. Blowing it off she went up the stairs quickly, then knocked at the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice from the other side, then the door opened and Hermione walked in. Dumbledore looked up and stared at her for a long moment, before smiling at her. "Well, who do we have here?"

Hermione was taken a back for a moment. He didn't know who she was? "Professor Dumbledore….don't you know me?" she asked.

The Headmaster gave her another long look, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I suppose I can't be familiar with all my students. May I ask what you are doing here so early? Excited for another year perhaps?"

Hermione gapped at him before collapsing in one of the chairs. "Professor, you have to know me! I'm Hermione Granger!" At this she received another blank look. "You know, part of the 'Golden Trio'? Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and I?"

Raising an eyebrow, Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry, I don't think that I know a Weasley with the name Ron, nor a Potter with the name Harry."

Okay, there must be something seriously wrong, if he didn't know Harry. Then a sickening thought crossed Hermione's head. She wanted to dismiss it, because she had never heard of such a thing happening, but it stayed with her. So timidly she asked the Headmaster, "Professor….what year is it?"

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, then a clouded look crossed his eyes. "Well, it is 1977.…"

Hermione gasped, though she had been half expecting him to say something like this. She took a calming breath, then started to speak, hoping that Dumbledore would believe her. "Professor….I just came from the year 1997.…"

Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I know it sounds terribly unlikely, and you probably think I'm insane, but it's true. I was just making my rounds, I'm a prefect and in my sixth year, only it was the day before we left for the summer. That's when a door just appeared out of nowhere, and even though I should really know better, I opened it," explained Hermione. "At first it seemed like nothing happened, it just disappeared, then I went to Gryffindor Tower and found that I couldn't get in with my password, then the Fat Lady said it was the first day of term and the train hadn't even arrived. I just thought that some how I had traveled forward in time a few months, but it seems that I was wrong in that account….very wrong."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe you Miss Granger, only because I am skilled in Legilimency and can tell you are not lying, but now we find ourselves in a bind. How are we going to return you to your own time?" They were silent for a moment, then Dumbledore stood and paced for a moment, before turning back to her. "Well, I don't think we will reach an answer at this moment. I believe it will take a great deal of research to find that. In the mean time you can pose as a student here, and since you have just finished your sixth year you can start seventh."

Hermione nodded. "Okay Professor. And I'm sure I'll be able to find a way back fairly quickly. I have a little experience with time travel, as I used a time-turner in my third year so I could take more classes." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Ambitious, are we?" Hermione nodded with a slight blush. "Ah, well I'll just get your things in order. You are in Gryffindor, correct?" Hermione nodded. "Well, we'll just keep you there. I'll get you your books and such, as well as your uniforms." With that Dumbledore pointed his wand and Hermione and suddenly a tape measurer appeared and took all her measurements. Then Dumbledore looked at a clock in the corner. "And I think we should be going now, don't you agree? The other students will be arriving soon."

Nodding, Hermione stood and began to follow Dumbledore, but he turned and looked at her for a moment. "You should change though, you uniform is much different than our present one." Hermione nodded and vanished her cloak. Luckily she was wearing her muggle clothes under it, a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. "Well, I suppose we'll let you get away with breaking the dress code for now," said Dumbledore, laughter in his eyes.

A few minutes later Hermione and Dumbledore arrived at the Great Hall, but before entering Dumbledore turned to her. "Miss Granger, I think I have come up with a suitable cover story. You can be my niece who has been home schooled until now. You can keep your own last name, as I have so many relatives it won't be too hard to keep a low profile on that." Hermione nodded and together they entered the Hall.

Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and waited for the other students to enter. It was only a few minutes later that they started to fill the room, only a few of them noticing her. It was strange, Hermione felt like she was a first year again, with all these new faces. Thankfully Hermione was sitting at the end of the table and not many people were forced to sit next to her. As it was, this was probably at good thing. It was probably best to keep a low profile in this time. If she stood out too much, it could change the future, whether in a small way or in a big way.

Finally the first years entered and were sorted, keeping her nerves occupied and her mind off the upcoming year. She also tried to keep her mind off her friends and family, trying not to think of what they were thinking at this moment. Did they think something horrible had happened to her? Probably not, as Dumbledore you tell them that she was transported through time. But who knew when she would return? Maybe she never would and would just remain here, in this time? Would that mean that an older Hermione had always been lurking around the Wizarding world? Shaking herself out of these thoughts, Hermione watched the last student be sorted, then Professor Dumbledore stand and begin his speech.

"Welcome to another glorious year at Hogwarts! I want to also welcome my niece, who will be joining our other seventh years. I hope you can all treat her as one of your own." The Hall burst into whispers, most students trying to find this niece, while Hermione blushed a little, trying to keep her head down. "Other than that, you all know that the Forbidden Forest is, atlas, forbidden and should no venture into it. Other than that, I would like you all to enjoy your feast." And with that, food appeared on the table and everyone, hungry from their journey, dug in.

Hermione didn't eat too much, as she had just had dinner a few hours ago, but also found she was slightly hungry as well. A few of the students at the Gryffindor table seemed to noticed that she was new and must be the niece Dumbledore was referring to, but they didn't try to strike up conversation, for that Hermione was glad.

After the feast, they were all dismissed to their common rooms and Hermione was already dreaming of falling asleep. It had been near eleven o'clock when she found the door, so to her it was way past time to go to sleep. When they arrived at the Fat Lady, she vaguely heard that the password was '_Hadden the Horrible', _a troll from the 1345 troll wars.

When Hermione entered the common room, she was surprised at how little it changed. It looked just like it had in the present. Shrugging, she decided that she would go up to her dormitory now and get some well deserved rest. Hermione was walking pass the fireplace that her, Harry and Ron always sat around for homework when she heard a voice, that didn't sound particularly familiar, but what it said was.

"Well Padfoot, it's our last year at Hogwarts! Finally!" Blinking, Hermione slowly turned to see a group of four boys. The one that had just spoke was standing, the light of the fire reflecting in his glasses. His hair stuck up at every angle imaginable and he had a certain grace about him, a certain confidence. A confidence that his doppelganger in Hermione's own time certainly lacked. Yes, Hermione was staring at a seventeen year old James Potter, very much alive. And around him was a young Sirius Black, who had certainly changed in his years at Azkaban, because this Sirius Black was quite dashingly handsome. There was also Remus Lupin, his long and shaggy dark blond hair falling into his gray eyes, and even Hermione could tell he was much less scarred now, both physically and mentally. And finally there was a short and large Peter Pettigrew, who was the cause of all the trouble.

Hermione could have smacked herself. Why didn't she do that math before in Dumbledore's office? If she had she would have been prepared for this sight. Sighing, Hermione continued up the girls stair case. Well, it was a good thing that Hermione decided to keep a low profile, because it was now more important than ever.

When Hermione arrived in the seventh year girl dorms, she found his bed with a trunk with her name on it. Opening it, Hermione found all her books for the year and uniforms that looked as if they would fit perfectly. Hermione smiled at it. It was amazing how quickly Albus Dumbledore worked. Like magic.

Hermione pulled out a pair of pajamas and quickly changed, then slid under the warm covers of her four poster bed. It was only minutes later that she was fast asleep.

**HP**

**-smile- See, it's totally AU! I'm sorry if any of the details with the Horcruxes were wrong. I'm always getting the finer details of that wrong. It's sorta confusing, or at least to sum up in a few paragraphs! XD **

**But other than that, what do you think? I hope you like it, or at least a little bit. I appreciate any feed back. Since I want to be a writer and publish some of my own work, I want to be as close to perfect as I can be (though it won't happen in this life time) but yes, please give me any advice. I know that my grammar probably has some issues, as it almost always does, but I would like anything you can give me!**

**:D Thanks! Please review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. I Read You Like A Book

**I hope all of you had a happy new years! I can't say I did really. (Although so parts were better than others.) I actually spent new years eve day drugged up and loopy. I had my wisdom teeth removed in the morning. So there I was, laying back in the chair and they started the IV and said I would be falling asleep soon. Now I was totally nervous and just looking up at the ceiling thinking, "I feel wide awake!" Then the next thing I know: I'm waking up to someone saying "okay then, we're done." Then I'm being led out to the car, my mom on one side and another woman on the other. And the drive from the place to my house is about thirty minutes...but it felt like only five I was so drugged! ug. I really hate drugs and will say how stupide people are to take them for fun. It's not fun not knowing what you're thinking, and forgeting things, and loosing track of time.**

**And some bad news as well, the same day in the afternoon my mom went and put my dog asleep. It was pretty emotional (both because I was drugged) and because we've had this dog since I was five (and him too for that matter.) So he was a small breed and 17 when he passed (which was peacefully) so that is a pretty good run considering that average age for a small breed is 14 years. But it's still quite sad.**

**But enough of my babbling. I just hope that 2008 treats me much better than 2007. It was a horrible year for my family, but we got through it! That's all that matters.**

**HP**

The next morning Hermione awoke slowly, stretching the looking around the room. It took her a few moments before she remembered that night before. With a great sigh, she stood and prepared for the day as best she could, although she knew that it would be surreal.

When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, the tables were only about half full. Hermione went to the same place she sat at last night and ate her breakfast while reading one of her course books. She felt a pat on her shoulder a while later and looked up at a younger Professor McGonagall. "Here you are Miss Granger," she said handing Hermione her time table. McGonagall continued down the table and Hermione looked it over.

Today she had double Transfiguration and Ancient Ruins before lunch, then Defense and double Potions afterwards. So after finishing up her breakfast, Hermione went to the Transfiguration classroom and instead of sitting in the front or the back, were she would be most noticed for different reasons, Hermione sat near the middle. It was a few minutes later when more people started walking in. With a start Hermione noticed the Marauders come in, James and Sirius with a confident gait.

A few minutes later a red head walked in and sat in the front. Hermione immediately noticed the Head Girl Badge on her robes, and then looked over to James and saw his Head Boy Badge. Hermione looked back at the red head, this time at her eyes - they were the same sparkling green as Harry's. So this was Lily Potter - or as she was now, Lily Evans.

Luckily Professor McGonagall entered, starting class and taking Hermione away from her thoughts of home, triggered by the familiarity of Lily and James, and Sirius and Remus for that matter.

The rest of the day went by smoothly enough, although all her classes were with the Marauders and Lily, Ancient Ruins only having Lily and Remus and Potions only Lily. Hermione had to train herself not to raise her hand for every question though. She didn't want to stick out as anything, including a bookworm know-it-all. And she was only called on a few times by the Professors, at which times she's quickly answer correctly.

After dinner Hermione went to the library, and after finishing the essay that McGonagall had assigned she tried to look for some books that may help her return to her own time, having no luck yet.

This quickly turned into a pattern for Hermione, and though it was very monotonous, she stuck to it. Most of the time, when not occupied by homework or searching the seemingly endless books of the library for a way back home, Hermione would get rather lonely, as she had no friends to talk to. A few students had tried to speak to her a few times, but after a while stopped trying. Hermione was quickly labeled 'shy' and bypassed by all the students, and even some of the Professors.

This went on for weeks, and already she had already been at Hogwarts a month. Hermione was continuing on with her routine and was in the library after dinner, finishing up one of her essays when a shadow fell across her table. Hermione looked up and locked eyes with Remus Lupin.

Hermione stiffened. She had never been so close to one of the Marauders of the time, and wasn't really wanting too, especially one that she was so acquainted to in the future. "Hello," Remus said with a soft smile. "You're Hermione, correct?" Hermione nodded. "I'm Remus Lupin, would you mind if I sat here?"

Hermione was wary, but what could she say? _"No, I don't want to disrupt the future?"_ So instead, she just nodded. Remus pulled out the chair across from her and sat, laying his bag on the table. He pulled out his Transfiguration textbook and his own essay and began to write. Well, Hermione thought, maybe there was nothing to worry about after all.

It was about twenty minutes later that she regretted saying that.

Hermione was almost done with her essay when Remus spoke, making her jump slightly. She had almost forgot he was there. "You know Hermione, I don't think I believe those rumors that you're shy." Then he smiled and apologized for scaring her.

"It's okay," said Hermione, finally realizing that she would have to talk to him. "Why?" she asked.

Remus stared at her for a long time, then shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I've always been good at reading people - most are a lot like books in that case. And you just don't seem like the shy type." Remus tilted his head like a lost puppy and Hermione couldn't help but think how adorable he look…then she realized what she just thought and who it was that she thought it about…. This was Remus Lupin! _Professor Lupin_. And despite how young he was now, he was twenty years her senior in her own time.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Remus. "I don't know why," he said. "But you are _acting_ shy. And I don't know about you, but I know how it is to try to be something you're not. You can't pretend, because sooner or later, it will eat you up." Remus smiled. "So let me make a deal with you. Let me sit with you here in the library a few days out of the week, I notice that you come here every night, and we don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I think that you'd do good with some human interaction. What do you say?"

Hermione stared at Remus long and hard. It was amazing, how much like the elder Remus he was, only he wasn't at the same time. He seemed so sincere and Hermione couldn't help what she said next. "Deal."

Remus grinned and stood up. "Thank you, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Hermione nodded and Remus waved before walking out of the library. Hermione's shoulders sagged. What had just happened? She had just agreed to meet regularly with someone she knew well from the future? The was way beyond low profile.

But then again, thought Hermione, it was only one person. What harm could it do? And Hermione was desperate. Some human interaction was exactly what she needed.

HP

When Harry and Ron awoke on their last day of school for their sixth year, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. They got dressed, then made their way downstairs. They waited about ten minutes for Hermione, but when she didn't arrive they began to worry. Usually she was up before them, they never had to wait.

Ginny was coming down the girl's staircase and they yelled up to her if she knew if Hermione was still in her dorm. Ginny checked and reported that she wasn't. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, then decided to check the Great Hall. Maybe she went to breakfast early?

But she wasn't there. Then they checked the library. She wasn't there either. They checked the hospital wing, hoping that their friend wasn't there. She wasn't. They began to ask around to see if anyone knew where she was, but no one did. Finally they went to Dumbledore's office and told the Headmaster that they couldn't find Hermione.

Surprisingly, Dumbledore didn't look surprised in the least. "It's okay boys, I know where Miss Granger is."

"Where?" asked Ron.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "1977."

It took more convincing than this, of course. Dumbledore finally flooed Sirius and Remus, telling them to come to his office. When they arrived Dumbledore asked them this, "Gentlemen, please tell these two that Miss Granger really has fallen back into time, and is in fact in the year 1977."

Remus got a strange look on his face as Dumbledore said this. "She's gone already?" he said, in an equally strange voice. Dumbledore nodded.

"Remus," said Harry, in a disbelieving tone. "Is Hermione really in the year 1977?"

Remus nodded. "Yes Harry, she is."

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

Sighing, Remus sat in his chair. "Because Ron, she and I were friends. Hermione feel into my seventh year at school."

There was a silence in the office and Dumbledore sent a look at Sirius when he opened his mouth to add something. "No Sirius, we can't divulge everything that transpired in the past. That will be Miss Granger's choice."

Harry and Ron looked at the adults. "What aren't you telling us?" asked Harry.

Remus sighed. "Something that isn't meant to be said yet Harry. Don't worry, when Hermione returns she can tell you."

Ron turned to Dumbledore. "And when will she return?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Atlas, I don't know exactly when. I do know how long she stayed in the past. Roughly a year and six months. But I don't know if the same time will pass here in the present. It may be a day, a week, or the same time, a year and six months. Only time can tell."

Harry and Ron sighed, then looked over to Remus. He was staring into Dumbledore's fireplace, and seemed like he was on another planet….or another time.

HP

The next day Hermione arrived in the library like clockwork, and within a few minutes she was joined by Remus. He smiled at her and she slowly returned it, then they went back to their work. It was almost an hour later when Remus said something.

"So Hermione, tell me a little about yourself."

Hermione looked at Remus, then she said, "Well…okay, but only if you tell me a few things about yourself." Remus grinned and agreed.

"Okay Hermione…what is your favorite type of pie?" Hermione raised an eyebrow - she had been expecting a more serious question, but Remus looked like it was the most dire question to ask.

"Well," thought Hermione, after a moment. "Pumpkin is probably the best ever." Remus nodded. "What about you?"

"Apple, of course," he said, as if the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Eww that's disgusting. I hate apple."

Remus shrugged, though his face remained grim. "You're loss!" He laughed, breaking this ominous façade. "Okay…now for another question…what's your favorite holiday?"

Hermione laughed. "I really like Christmas, actually. It's so beautiful everywhere, with all the snow. The presents are always nice, but the best thing is having your friends around, laughing at nothing or playing in a snow ball fight." Hermione laughed again as images of Harry and Ron entered her mind.

Remus grinned. "Yeah, that's a great holiday. I can relate to the friends comment, especially the laughing at nothing. My friends and I do that quite a lot." Hermione smiled, she knew that was true of the Marauders.

And so the questions kept coming. Most were very straight forward, and Hermione didn't have to lie for any of them because of her cover story. It was almost like she was back home, talking with Harry and Ron. Her and Remus were laughing and talking like old friends, quietly of course, so they didn't disrupt the librarian.

This game of 'questions' continued on for two weeks, then a month, and though Remus was at first only coming in a few days out of the week, he soon began to come in every week day, not counting a few missed days. (Both to hand out with the Marauders and his sick days after the full moon, though he didn't know she knew about that latter.)

Hermione was so caught up in everything one night, that she accidentally slipped up. Remus was asking her a question about her family. "Well," she answered, smiling as she started. "My mum and dad are the greatest - they aren't too knowledgably in magic department, being muggles, but they love that I'm a witch. They say it's fantastic."

Remus smiled, but then he got an odd look. "But…I thought you're uncle was Dumbledore. I would think that you're whole family was magical."

Hermione froze. On no, she'd done it now. "Well…" she began, searching for a why to cover this up, but nothing came to her yet.

"You can tell me the truth, you know," said Remus and he was so sincere the she wanted to. She wanted to tell him that she was from the future, and everything that came with it, but she couldn't, and she knew that. So instead she decided to tell him a lie, and she felt guilty for it even more than she usually felt when she had to lie to him about certain details of her life.

"Well, my parents….they are muggles, and I'm not really Dumbledore's niece," she said. "Since they are muggles, by parents were threatened by some Death Eaters…and I attacked one of them for doing that, I was so angry, but the Death Eater now has it out for me…" It was true enough actually. This had happened in the present. Malfoy had been attacking her parents when she used a slicing hex on him, cutting off his hand. After that he swore revenge. They had to put her parents into hiding incase he came after them. "So Dumbledore decided to him. He helped my parents go into hiding and I switched schools."

Remus nodded, then smiled. "Thanks for telling me." And again Hermione felt guilty, even though it was the truth in some ways. She still was telling him half truths, never the whole story. She hated herself for it, so much. After getting so close to him, she wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't.

They continued to talk some more, swapping stories about their childhoods and such, when Remus smiled at her. He always seemed to do that, and even after all the time they had spend together, Hermione's stomach still flipped when he did so. "Hermione, I was wondering….would you go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Hermione's eyes widened when he said that. She had not been expecting that at all. "Well…" Hermione began. Then she noticed Remus grow sort of nervous. Was he afraid that she would say no? "Yes," she said before she could even think about it. "I'd love too." The smile on Remus' face was huge.

"Thanks Hermione," he said with more sincerity than she had every seen in someone, sans Harry and Ron at times. And for the rest of their time together that night, then later when Hermione was in bed, she couldn't help but look forward to that weekend. She couldn't figure out why. That is, until about midnight. It was then, in the darkness of the night that Hermione realized it.

Hermione was in love with Remus Lupin. And despite her early notions of laying low, she had done the exact opposite.

And she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. She liked this feeling that she had for Remus….regardless of the damage it could do to the future.

**HP**

**:D Gee, I wonder what's going to happen with Remus and Hermione??? 8O By the way Remus (from the present) is acting, it must be something major! **

**-whistles innocently- **

**Oh well, you'll find out soon!**

**Please review! It's always appreciated!**


	3. Hogsmeade Dates

**Sorry for the lack of update. I can never get on the computer lately because of ...well, life. XD But here it is!**

**HP**

The next morning Hermione woke up refreshed, and for the first time since arriving in the past, genuinely happy. With this thought in mind, Hermione practically jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. One of her roommates, Emily, noticed her upbeat mood.

"Well, you seem happy today," she said, smiling. Emily was one of the only girls in Hogwarts that hadn't completely given up trying to get her to be more social.

Hermione grinned at her. "Yes, very happy." The she went back to taming her hair.

Grinning excitedly, Emily asked, almost casually, "So, what is that made you this way? Could it be a boy?" The blush that came to Hermione's cheeks was answer enough. "Ooo, I was right! I'm sure he asked you to Hogsmeade. Who is it?"

Hermione coughed and tried to act normally. "I'm not saying, that would make me a gossip."

Emily pouted. "Oh no you don't, you are going to tell me. In fact, you are not leaving my side all day until you do so." Before Hermione could protest, Emily grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the room and down the stairs. On their way to the Great Hall, Hermione tried to get away from Emily, but it was no use, Emily seemed to be on a mission.

The two girls sat next to one other and Hermione realized that it was Lily Evans. "Hey, Lily," greeted Emily, sitting down and forcing Hermione to do the same. "This is Hermione, she's one of my dorm mates. And until she tells me who her Hogsmeade date is, she isn't leaving our side."

Lily didn't even seemed fazed by Emily's explanation at all, although Hermione had been expecting as much. Emily was one of the most outgoing people in Hogwarts and always spoke her mind. "Hello, Hermione. Nice meeting you." Hermione said the same. After a few minutes of eating, Lily leaned over and whispered in her ear, though loud enough for Emily to hear, "You know, you should just get it over with, like a band aid - quick and painless."

Hermione smiled at that and Emily huffed. But instead of complying, Hermione just continued to eat, and afterwards they walked to Transfiguration together. Emily also forced Hermione to forgo her usual seat and sit with them. It was a few minutes before the bell rang that the Marauders walked in. James spotted Lily and walked straight to her, the others going to their seats. Remus caught Hermione's eye and smiled.

"So Lily," said James. Hermione had witnessed this quite a lot since being here - James forever asking Lily out, and Lily turning him down. It seemed like a never-ending cycle. She wondered when it would end. "I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Lily was just opening her mouth, most likely to turn him down - again - when Hermione decided to say something. She didn't know if this would be harmful to the future, but oh well. "Lily," she said poking her lightly. "You should, what could it hurt?" Both James and Lily's mouths hung open for a moment.

It seemed that Lily was actually thinking about it, then she grinning. "Only if you tell me who your date is." Hermione blushed but nodded.

"Deal."

Lily turned to James. "Fine, Potter, I'll go with you." James seemed almost shocked. After six year of asking, he was finally going out on a date with Lily Evans. James smiled.

"Thanks Lily, I'll meet you in the common room at nine." Lily nodded, then James turned to Hermione. "Thanks, Granger." Then he walked to his friends, all of them also shocked at the new turn of events.

Lily turned to Hermione, as did Emily, and together they said, "Who?"

Hermione blushed and just as Professor McGonagall walked in, she answered, "Remus." The girl grinned.

"Good match, Hermione," commented Lily before the class started.

Yes, it did seem that way, thought Hermione.

HP

The next day Hermione got ready for her date, her nerves buzzing. In fact, she was even more nervous than the Yull Ball, and at the time she thought those butterflies in her stomach were going to eat her alive. But no, this was worst, but in a way, she was loving the feeling.

Emily and Lily had told Hermione that they would do her hair for her date and Hermione asked about Lily's. She just smirked. "Oh, I only agree to go out with him because I wanted to know who you were going with. If I'm lucky it will be over quickly - I'm not doing my hair for that." Hermione smiled at this, knowing that Lily would soon be eating her words.

And so Emily and Lily began to magically straighten her hair. It took a long time, but it was worth it. After that task was done, the girls all got dressed into some warm clothes and walked down stairs to meet their dates. (Emily was going with a boy from Ravenclaw.)

The found the Marauders in the common room, James pacing nervously, but he stopped when Lily came down the stairs and smiled. "Hey, Lily!" He said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter."

Remus had been looking nervous when they walked down as well, but he quickly stood when Hermione walked over to him. "Ready to go?" he asked with one of his carefree grins.

Hermione nodded. "Sure am."

"Well, if it isn't Remus' mystery date!" said Sirius in front of them, then he wiped away a fake tear. "Our little Moony is growing up!"

A faint blush came to Remus' cheeks, and Hermione's as well. "Shut it, Padfoot," mutter Remus, then he turned to Hermione. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" Hermione nodded and they left the common room.

On the way to Hogsmeade, the ice was quickly broken between the two teens and soon it was like they were in the library again, continuing their endless and random conversation. They walked into the Three Broomsticks already laughing. Remus ordered them two Butterbeers and they went to one of the booths. They stayed there for about an hour, talking about anything and everything, then they decided to go to Honeydukes.

They bought a big bag of the sweets and began to munch on them when the walked through the town, going into some of the other shops, including the bookstore. That was almost like putting them into a candy shop, of course, as their actual sweets were forgotten momentarily.

After walking a bit longer, Remus and Hermione sat on a bench near the outskirts of town and sat in the silence for a while, as no one was this far out of town. Then Remus spoke. "Hermione." Hermione looked over to Remus, who was grinning at her. "I really liked today, and I'm glad that you went with me."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, I'm glad as well. Today I had so much fun - more than I've had since…." Hermione thought back to her last Hogsmeade visit with Harry and Ron, even that didn't compare to this. "Well, ever," Hermione said with a laugh. As she laughed a stray hair blew in front of her face and Remus leaned over and tucked it beneath her ear….

….And he didn't move it afterwards. Instead, he got soft look on his features and hesitantly moved his face closer to hers. Hermione's heartbeat quickened and she leaned in as well. It seemed like forever for their lips to meet, but when they did, it was the most magical experience Hermione had ever had. It was sweet and simple, and completely perfect.

They slowly inched away from each other when they were done, both with identical smiles. It was a few minutes later that they decided it was time to move back to the castle, and when they stood, Remus held out his hand for Hermione and she gladly took it. On the walk back to Hogwarts, Hermione relished the feeling of his rough hands in hers.

In the common room there was mostly only first through third years, as most students were still at Hogsmeade, but before going up to her dorm, Remus and Hermione kissed again, still as perfect as the first time, then promised to spend some time together after dinner. Then Hermione walked up the girls stairs.

Emily was already in their room, writing in a notebook. When she saw Hermione enter with a dreamy look on her face, she burst out into an ecstatic grin. "What happened? Was it wonderful!? By the look on your face, I'd say it was a yes!"

Hermione sat on her bed. "Oh, it was wonderful." Then she grinned just as much as Emily. "He kissed me." Emily 'eeeked' and asked for full details. Hermione gave them to her willingly, wanting to recount them anyways, they were so wonderful. She was just finishing her story when Lily walked in, looking both happy and confused.

"What happened?" asked Emily.

Lily blinked, as if trying to sort out her thoughts. Then she tilted her head in a confused matter. "I….I kissed James Potter," she said quietly, then she scrunched her face a little. "And…I liked it." Lily sighed greatly and began to explain. "It was so weird…James was so nervous, he wasn't obnoxiously full of himself like usually. And we started talking, it turns out we have some things in common. It's so weird. He even wanted to know more about my family, since they were muggles and he didn't know anything about muggles."

"So…." Hermione prompted, trying not to smile.

"So," said Lily, allowing herself to smile a little. "I agreed to another date just now and then I kissed him. Me, not him, me!" She sighed and looked to Hermione. "Thanks, Hermione, for making me go with him."

HP

From that moment on, Hermione and Remus were officially going out. And it was great, because they barely changed since they started talking in the library, well, with the exception of kissing and holding hands, of course. Also, Lily went out with James a few days after the Hogsmeade date. They went to the kitchen and were there till almost midnight, she said, talking. And this time, when they kissed, neither stopped.

It was pretty much the biggest news to hit the halls of Hogwarts: Lily Evans and James Potter were now a couple. Two of the people that hated each other most (or at least on Lily's side), and they were now one of the happiest couples, that is except for Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin.

The next day when Lily and James officially became a couple, James went over to Hermione and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for making Lily go with me to Hogsmeade!" He said and Hermione blushed.

It was about another two weeks later that Remus and Hermione were sitting in the library again, and Hermione was trying to get up the nerve to say something. Remus was looking tired, as it was the night before the full moon, only his excuse had been that he was catching a cold. Finally, Hermione said it.

"I know you aren't getting a cold," she said quietly. Remus looked up at her, surprised. Hermione sighed and stood, packing up her things. "Let's go somewhere more private." And so the two went to the Astronomy Tower, though it was really chilly.

"What's this about?" asked Remus, looking very nervous.

Hermione turned to him and kissed him with more passion than any kiss they had ever shared. His arms found themselves around her waist and they stood that way for a few minutes. When they finished, out of breath, Hermione began to speak. "I know what you're secret is. I know that you're a werewolf -" Remus eyes widened and he let go of her and stepped away.

" - And you're breaking up with me," said Remus sadly. "Because I'm dangerous. And that kiss - that amazing, mind-blowing kiss - was your way of a fond farewell," he said bitterly.

Hermione looked at him, confused. "Of course not, I -"

"Sure," said Remus bitterly again, then he turned and starting walking from the tower.

"Remus! Wait!" Hermione grabbed his arm. "You've got it all wrong. I've known for a long time now. I would never break up with you because of something stupid like that."

Remus blinked and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Really?" he asked, hesitantly.

Hermione smiled. "Of course not," she said softly, then pulled him in for a warm hug. "Just because you have a unusual condition doesn't change the way I feel about you. And as for the kiss, that's how much I feel about you, and so much more. I just wanted you to know that before I told you I knew."

Remus pulled away from her. "Thanks Hermione," he said softly. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted - I've just always been self conscious about this….I didn't even tell my friends, they found out by themselves, and I was surprised when they accepted me."

Hermione kissed him again. "Yes, well know that I do as well. I love you, Remus." Hermione froze, realizing what she just said, and aloud, but then relaxed when she took in that was exactly how she felt.

"I love you too, Hermione," said Remus softly, then he kissed her again.

HP

Hermione was standing with Remus, holding her belongings and exceptionally nervous. When Remus had asked her if she wanted to go home with him to meet his parents, she was thrilled, and she still was, but her nerves were overweighing that. What if they didn't like her?

"You'll be fine," said Remus, once again noticing her uneasiness. "They'll love you, just like I do." He kissed her cheek and her nerves decreased a little.

"Fine," she sighed and she followed Remus out into the muggle part of Kings Cross. Remus found his parents quickly. His father was very much like the older Remus would look twenty years from now and Hermione smiled at that. His mother had hair that was darker than her son's, and was quite petite.

Remus greeted his parents with a hug, then turned to Hermione. "Mum, dad, this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed and reached out to shake their hands. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lupin."

They smiled as they shook her hand, then said, "Oh, call us by our names, Hermione. I'm Rebecca," said his mother, "And this is Riley."

"Okay," agreed Hermione.

The Christmas break went by fairly fast to Hermione. At first, she was still nervous about staying with Remus' parents, but soon she forgot about her worries. Rebecca was just about the nicest woman ever, like Mrs. Weasley, and Riley was just like Remus in so many ways.

Remus' home was modest, but very cozy. And Christmas day was one of the happiest Hermione had ever had. She gave gifts to all the Lupins, though she had to guess on what to get Rebecca and Riley, but they seemed to like it enough. Remus gave her a few gifts, as she did with him, and she loved all of them.

But it was soon time to return to Hogwarts and start up on work again in preparation for their NEWTs. Hermione and Remus enjoyed the ride back to school, though they mostly snuggled against each other and read.

**HP**

**There you are:) And sorry if it seems a little rushed. I just got this plot bunny one night and wrote it in a few days - I just wanted it out of my system!**

**  
Please review!**


	4. The Return

**Hola. Sorry I haven't posted this - everytime I get on the computer I seem to lose track of time and all. But here it is! After this there's only one chapter left - for now. (You'll see why then.)**

**HP**

"Remus, are you alright?" Remus looked away from the fire and to Harry.

"Yes, of course, why would you ask," said Remus, trying to make it believable. Of course it failed.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he sat across from his old professor. "Because it's past midnight and you haven't seemed to move since I've gone up to bed, which was hours ago."

"Oh, well…." Remus stuttered out, but he didn't get very far in his made up excuse, for Harry cut him off.

"It's about Hermione, right?" asked Harry, although it was more of a statement. "You've been like this ever since we got the news she was in the past. It's been a month and you've barely spoken. The most you do is stare off into space and think."

Remus looked down at his worn shoes. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry was right. "Why? Why are you so worried? She'll be back, Dumbledore said that."

Sighing, Remus looked up at Harry. How could he tell him the truth? He couldn't, plain and simple. But maybe he could tell him something that would at least ease his curiosity. "Because Harry, I told you, we were friends, and when she finally does come back, she'll remember that. For the past three years she and I have just been and student and a teacher, then, well, something else. Not quite a friend, but an ally. But when she returns, things will become….complicated."

Harry seemed to be thinking about this, then nodded. "I can see why you're worried." Then Harry grinned a little. "I'm sure it was strange teaching her in third year, if she really was such a good friend."

Remus smiled, the memories flooding back to him. "Oh yes, when I first saw her in the compartment, I was, well, gob smacked. I was expecting to see you, who I imagined would be the splitting image of James, but I was not expecting to see Hermione, only a younger version." Remus laughed. "I went straight to Dumbledore and asked him what was going on, and he told me everything." He looked at Harry. "She didn't tell me that she was from the future - she wasn't able to, of course. But I was able to put my feelings aside and teach her. It was strange of course, but I did so anyway."

Harry stood and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I'm sure it will be fine when she comes back. It will be like a reunion for you two. Good night Remus."

As soon as Harry was gone, Remus turned back to the fire. "You have no idea, Harry."

HP

Hermione sighed in content and she heard Remus chuckle above her. The two were in the library, but they were sitting on one of its window seats. Remus was sitting against the wall, and Hermione was leaning against him, and both were reading out of their Transfiguration textbook.

Smiling, Hermione asked, "Oh, what's so funny?"

Again, Remus chuckled. "You, of course."

"I'm comfortable, is that so amusing?" retorted Hermione.

"Oh, believe me, I am also quite comfortable," said Remus, and though this time there was no chuckle, Hermione could hear it in is tone.

It was nearing the end of the year, and because of the work load the professors were placing upon them, and the studying that needed to be done for their NEWTs, the two had been spending much more time in the library. Also, Professor Dumbledore had taken over the research that needed to be done to get Hermione back to her own time, but after so many months of work, no solution had been found. Hermione didn't even like thinking of it sometimes.

Of course she wanted to return home to her friends and family, but like she had said, she was comfortable where she was, in Remus' arms. What would happen when she returned?

Hermione was taken out of these thoughts back Remus clearing her throat. "I think we should get going," he said. "It's near curfew." Hermione nodded and stood, Remus getting up after her. They walked to Gryffindor tower, hand and hand, and Hermione didn't think back to the future for the time being. But after the couple had parted and Hermione laid down to sleep for the night, the thoughts continued to plague her until she fell asleep.

The weeks dragged on this way. While Hermione was happy with Remus here, she was becoming increasingly homesick, missing both her parents and her friends. She also missed the comfortable noise of the Weasley family. It seemed like Remus noticed this, because one night he pulled her out of the library and to the Astronomy Tower, much like she did so many months ago when she told him she knew he was a werewolf, and they sat there in silence for a few minutes, looking at the stars.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Remus, staring at her with his soft eyes. "I know something is, you've seemed so distracted lately, and I doubt it's about the NEWTs, you're too prepared for that."

Hermione nodded, and suddenly felt the need to tell him everything. She had felt this so many times since she met him, and she knew that she couldn't, or at least the logical part of her self did. "Remus," she said, her voice hoarse for a moment when she said his name. "I…I have something I _want_ to tell you, so much, but I know I can't. Who knows what may happen if I did…." Remus was looking at her, the perfect face of understanding. "What I've told you before about my family, it's part way true - it did happen, don't get me wrong, but the details are changed a bit. That's not why I'm here at Hogwarts, that is."

Hermione took a deep breath. This was becoming harder than she expected - and she wasn't even telling him everything! "What I'm saying is, there are things about me that I can't tell you, however much I want to. But other than this one thing, I've been completely honest with you."

Remus smiled and pushed her hair out of her face tenderly. "I know. I can tell that you are being honest. But still, what has you so bothered that you can't seem to concentrate at times?"

"It's my family and friends," said Hermione. "Again, I can't explain _why_, but I can't see them right now. There's no possible way to, and I'm just feeling a little homesick is all. I miss them."

Hermione felt some tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, and just as they fell, Remus wiped them away, then pulled her into a gentle hug, and they stayed like that for quite some time. Finally Remus spoke softly into her ear, giving her goose-bumps. "It'll be fine. I know you miss your family and friends, but I'll try my best to help you through that."

"And you already have," said Hermione. "You've helped me ever since you began to talk to me in the library. I would have been a mess by now if hadn't offered your friendship, then so much more. So, thank you."

HP

By the end of NEWT week, all the seventh years, including Hermione, were exhausted and drained, but Hermione felt like she had done well. Remus and the other Marauders (plus Lily and Emily) did too.

Hermione almost couldn't believe how quickly the year had gone by, and it was already the day of graduation. In ways she was sad to see this day come, because she still was no way closer to getting back to her own time, but she was also pleased to be graduating. When Professor Dumbledore called her name and she walked across the stage for the wizarding equivalent to a high school diploma, Hermione was probably the happiest person in the room - well, including the rest of the graduating class.

After the ceremony, the Great Hall was filled with all the seventh years for a huge party, and houses didn't even seem to hold grudges on this night. Tonight all of them were graduating, together - they could continue to hate each other tomorrow.

Hermione felt like she had never laughed so much in her life. The Marauders really were the life of the party, and their actions didn't go by unnoticed.

"Hermione," said Remus, taking her hand. Hermione looked over to Remus with a smile. He was also ecstatic about graduating - she knew how much it meant to him. When he turned eleven, he never thought he would be able to go to Hogwarts because of his condition, but here he was, graduating. "Can we go out side for a while?" Hermione nodded and followed him outside.

It was a great relief being out in the fresh air - it was almost like the Yull Ball all over again with the Great Hall packed with so many partying bodies.

The couple walked over to a green common area and sat on one of its benches. "You wanted to say something?" asked Hermione, looking over to Remus.

Remus looked slightly nervous, but excited as well. "Yes," he said taking a deep breath. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Again, another deep breath. "Hermione, I know we've only known each other since the beginning of the year, but I feel like its been so much longer. What I'm trying to say," said Remus, attempting to find words. "Is that, I love you, more than I could ever say, and I was wondering -" Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box - Hermione's breath stopped. " - If you would marry me."

Hermione looked for the little box to Remus, stunned. She couldn't even believe this was happening, and yet she found the words she wanted to say. "Yes! Of course Remus, why wouldn't I!" Hermione leaned in and kissed Remus soundly, feeling like she was on cloud nine. When they separated, Remus opened the small box and pulled out a simple ring with a small diamond, then slipped it onto Hermione's finger.

"It was my grandmother's," said Remus, blushing a little. "I know it's not as eye catching as others, but -"

" - It's perfect," said Hermione, kissing him again.

It was then that Remus and Hermione heard a excited squeak from down the hall, then a equally excited, "YES!" Hermione and Remus turned to each other, with knowing looks on their faces. It seemed like James had proposed, as well.

A few minutes later they left the green common area, and ran right into Lily and James, also walking back to the Great Hall. When Lily spotted Hermione she ran over and hugged her. "Her proposed!" she said in her ear.

Hermione grinned. "Yes, I heard." Then she smiled at Lily, and whispered. "So did he."

Lily squealed again, looking to Hermione's wedding ring finger. "It's so beautiful," cooed Lily, then she showed Hermione hers. It was much bigger than Hermione's, but still simple, just as Lily liked it.

The two girls turned to Remus and James, who were laughing. "Well Remus, I guess brilliant minds think alike, yeah?" said James.

The next morning it was already around the whole school that both Remus Lupin and Hermione Ganger, and Lily Evans and James Potter, were engaged. And all the girls in school were coveting their rings, looking at their own boyfriends expectantly.

"Maybe you should just have a double wedding," laughed Sirius when they boarded the Hogwarts express for the last time.

James looked over to Remus. "What do you say mate? Would be pretty cool. And besides, we would have the same people at our weddings any ways, should just save them the trouble."

They turned to Lily and Hermione. "That would be fine with me," said Lily. "What about you Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "Fine by me," she said. "My family wouldn't be able to come, of course, but all of yours are family enough." While the rest of the group wasn't as clued in to Hermione's secrets as Remus, they knew enough.

And just like that the weddings turned into one. It occurred a month later. The guests that came including the Lupins, Rebecca already getting teary eyed when she saw the two brides, Lily's mother, father and sister (her parents very wide eyed at all the witches and wizards, her sister not looking like she cared), a few of Sirius' cousins that didn't hate him (and to Hermione's delight, a little girl with pink hair.), Peter's family, James' mother and father, all of their Hogwarts friends, and all of their Hogwarts Professors.

The church was now full and the best men (Sirius and Peter) and both grooms were at the alter already. Then the music started up and Lily walked in, her father on her arm, then Hermione, Professor Dumbledore on hers. And you all know the rest. The words were said, the rings were given, and the first kisses as husbands and wives occurred.

HP

Hermione and Remus moved into a modest first home after their honeymoon. Hermione got a job at the ministry with her fabulous school marks, and though Remus' were just as good, the ministry didn't want to hire a werewolf. Instead Remus worked a few odd jobs, some of them being muggle. But he didn't really mind as much as he thought he would - he knew that people would discriminate against him because of his condition, but he found that he didn't care, since he had Hermione.

The months passed by quickly it seemed, but full of happiness. Of course they had the occasional row, but that would happen with anyone living together. But then again, making up was the best part.

It was the first of February and they were just settling down for dinner when Dumbledore flooed in. "Mrs. Lupin," he said, and Hermione and Remus stood in front of it, waiting for him to go on. "I found it," he said, and Hermione looked at him strangely. "The door."

And like that Hermione's life changed. She knew what door he was talking about, of course. The door that some how brought her here, and allowed her to have her husband. Hermione turned to Remus, who looked very confused. Sighing, Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "I'll be in your office in a moment, headmaster." He nodded, then disappeared.

Hermione turned to Remus and without another word threw her arms around him and kissed him like she had on the Astronomy Tower over a year ago. When they parted the tears started and Remus calmed her, taking her over to the couch. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"The secret I couldn't tell you," said Hermione. "It's about the door. It brought me here, and now that Dumbledore has found it again, I can go back to my family." Hermione looked at Remus, feeling like the tears would start again at any moment. "And I want to, so much, but I don't want to leave you."

"Hermione," said Remus softly. "I…I want you to be happy. And if that means going back to where ever you are talking about, then so be it. If it's where your friends and family are….I know I couldn't live without my family." Hermione knew that this was killing Remus - and her - and yet he was still telling her to go.

Hermione nodded. "But Remus," she said, speaking softly. "I will see you again." At this Remus' eyes lit up. "Believe me, the situation will be much different - and you'll see how in time - but we will meet again." Hermione took a deep breath. "And you'll know when that time will come, and when it does you can decide for yourself if you want to be with me again or not. But just know this, Remus, I will always love you." And with that Hermione and Remus kissed again, and when they finished their breathing was heavy.

After a moment of silence Hermione said with pain in her voice, "I have to go." They stood as one and walked over to the fireplace. "I'm sure Dumbledore will come up with a reason why I've gone to tell Lily and the others. And Remus," she started. "I know that the times ahead will be hard, harder than you could ever imagine, but just know that you will be able to get through them. You're so strong." Hermione kissed him softly.

"Goodbye, Hermione," said Remus, tucking another strand of hair beneath her ear.

"Bye, Remus," and then Hermione flooed to Dumbledore's office. When she arrived Dumbledore smiled at her sympathetically, then lead her out of the room and up to the fifth floor. There, in the middle of the hall was the door that she had seen so long ago.

"Go on, Mrs. Lupin," he said. "I can't wait to see you again, someday." Hermione nodded and opened the door and walked through it. As before, he seemed like she hadn't gone anywhere at all, but turning back she saw that the door was gone, and so was Dumbledore.

Hermione sighed and walked back to the Headmaster's office, wondering how much time had passed here, but she didn't dwell on it, her thoughts were mainly on Remus.

When she finally got the password to Dumbledore's office, she entered slowly, and with a knock it opened. Dumbledore looked up, then smiled. "Welcome back Miss Granger. We've missed you."

**HP**

**And there you are! A cliffy! haha. Thanks all who've reviewed! I truley love you all, even if I don't reply! **

**(btw: any of you that also read my True Identity series, I swear that I'll begin to update it this summer! Basicly the only things I'm doing is summer homework, summer school, excersizing, and WRITING!!)**


	5. I Will Always Love You

**So here is the last chapter...or is it? YOU DECIDE! haha. **

**I hope you like this. The end seems a little weak and a tad stupid almost, but I couldn't think of a way to get the lines I wanted in and all. :) So without further ado, here is the last (?) chapter of ****I Will Always Love You!**

**HP**

Hermione nodded and walking into his office more. "What date is it, Professor?" she asked immediately.

Dumbledore grinned, his eyes twinkling. "It is August the 31st, 1997."

"So it's been only a few months?" asked Hermione, and Dumbledore nodded. Hermione hesitated on what she was about to say. "Can I…Can I see them?"

"Of course, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "They are all at Grimmauld Place. I'm sure some are more anxious to see you than others," he said with a mischievous grin. Hermione nodded.

So Hermione walked over, and with a shaking had picked up so floo powder and stepped into the fire place. "Grimmauld Place!" And she was gone.

When she arrived at Grimmauld place she coughed from the smoke, then stepped out of the grate. No one was in the living room, but she heard noise in the kitchen. She walked over there slowly, her stomach bubbling with nerves. Finally she opened the door. Like Lily had said one, do it quick and painless - like a band aid.

Everyone's eyes turned to her, and after a moment of silence, Ron and Harry jumped up. "Hermione!" They exclaimed, then ran over to hug her tightly.

The tears were already coming to her eyes. "I missed you guys," she said. "It's been so long."

"I'll say," said Ron, finally releasing her. "You've, well, you've sure grown." And she realized she had. She was an adult, almost 20 with the combination of this latest time trip and the time-turner in her third year, and Harry and Ron weren't even 18.

"Hermione," she heard Sirius say warmly, then he hugged her. "So, this is the Hermione that knows me, right?" he said with a grin.

Hermione grinned as well. "Yes Sirius, and I still have to repay you for that prank you pulled after NEWTs."

Sirius let out a great laugh. "Yes, it sure is you." Then he turned to where Hermione knew Remus was sitting.

With a great breath, Hermione turned to Remus. When she had left this time a few months ago, she had always had the impression that Remus looked older than his age and tired, but after knowing the young Remus, Hermione noticed all the little things. Like the young spark in his eyes, and the mouth that was always smiling at her. "Remus?" Said Hermione, inching closer to him. She had just said ten minutes ago to Remus, her husband, that it would be his choice if he wanted to continue their relationship when the met again. Who's to say that he didn't change his mind in twenty years?

Suddenly Remus stood and crossed the distance between the two of them in a heart beat, brining her into his arms. The tears sprung out of her eyes and Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. His hugs still felt the same as they did when she had left him - minutes to her, but years to him.

Remus wiped away the tears, like he had so many times before, and looked into her eyes. "Remus," Hermione said again. "What I said, the night I left, what's your choice?"

Smiling, Remus reached to his neck to reveal a gold chain. He pulled it out of his shirt and resting on it was his wedding ring. He took it off and placed it on his finger, then grabbed her own hand, fingering her own. "Only if you still wish to," he said, finally speaking. "As you once said, I will always love you." Then he kissed her softly, and Hermione could feel the longing in it. He had been waiting for this for years, when to her it felt as if she had seen him, well, today.

When they separated, there was a faint cough, meant to get their attention. Harry, Ron and Sirius were still in the room. Sirius, of course, had been expecting this, but Harry and Ron were in a slight shock.

"_Friends?" _asked Harry disbelievingly.

"More than _friends _if you ask me," said Ron.

Remus blushed. "Yes, well, I couldn't tell you that I had married your best friend, could I?"

"Married?" said the two boys in unison.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, married." Her eyes softened as she looked over to Harry. "We shared a wedding with James and Lily."

Harry looked at her for a moment, like with new eyes. "Really?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

"Actually," said Sirius. "I have the pictures, I found them about a year ago, but I knew that no one should see them yet." Then he disappeared up the stairs leaving the others alone.

"Harry, Ron," said Hermione. "You're okay with this, right?"

Harry looked at his best friend, and sincerely said, "It's a little weird, of course, but yes, I'll get used to it. You must love each other, the way Remus has been looking since Dumbledore told us you had gone."

Hermione looked over to Remus, who just squeezed her hand. "And Ron?" she asked. She distantly remembered having a crush on her red headed friend, but couldn't see why. He was too much of a brother to date.

Ron nodded. "Same here. Weird, but I'll live." Then he smiled.

It was then that Sirius entered with a photo book. "Here we are!" And he set the book on the table for everyone to look at.

The first picture was of them, Remus, Hermione, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Emily, all smiling up at them. The next was of just Remus and Hermione, but instead of looking at the camera, they were just looking into each others eyes.

After more pictures like this, Harry said, "Wow, you really do love each other."

"Yes," said Remus and Hermione as one.

HP

They all arrived at Dumbledore's office after breakfast and catching up. After Dumbledore greeted them and they had all sat down, Hermione and Remus still holding hands (they hadn't stopped since reuniting). Dumbledore noticed this. "Well Miss Granger - or shall I say, Mrs. Lupin, I see you have been busy in the last hour." Hermione nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Well Professor," she said. "As tomorrow would have been the first day of my seventh year, I was just wondering where I was going. I can't do my seventh year over again, it was just be too monotonous."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course," he said. "But I have already sorted that out. The Ministry was alerted when you fell into time, and though it took some convincing, they finally believed me (with help from the 1978-79 year book and some current pictures of you) and I just contacted them now. They updated your witching license and your birth records as you are a little more that a year older now. They also pulled out your marriage license and as it has never actually expired, you and Mr. Lupin have technically been married 20 years, as long as you've been alive." Dumbledore chuckled.

"As for your future," Dumbledore continued. "I was wondering if you would wish to take the Transfiguration post. Professor McGonagall has been wishing to retire for many years - the Marauders and the Weasley Twins have certainly caused many of her grey hairs." Sirius and Remus grinned. "I was going to take the post until next year when I found someone suitable, but I think that you would be more than qualified for the job."

Hermione grinned. "Of course! I would love it, Professor."

"Splendid!" said Dumbledore. "And I trust that you and Mr. Lupin would like the same living quarters?"

Hermione turned to Remus with a questioning look. "I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor again," said Remus with a smile and Hermione grinned as well.

This was sure to be an exciting year.

HP

It was the next day at the Welcoming Feast. Many people were looking at the Staff Table with confused faces. Why was Hermione Granger there?

Dumbledore stood after the sorting ended. "I can see that many of your are greatly baffled by the newest editions to our teaching staff," he said with a laugh. "But first, I would just like to welcome Hermione Granger back to us, as she has spent a year and a half twenty years in the past." The Hall began to whisper excitedly but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop it. "Yes, though it has only been two months here, Hermione accidentally found herself in the year 1977. During that time she completed her seventh year so is now qualified to be your professor. And with that, I would like to introduce your new Transfiguration Professor, Hermione _Lupin._"

Now that got everyone talking. "Oh, I forgot to mention - while in the past, Hermione attended classes with Remus Lupin, who is returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and just after graduation they were married." All the students were staring at the blushing Hermione and Remus and Dumbledore finished off his speech with, "Yes, this shall be a intresting year."

HP

As fate would have it, Hermione was teaching the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws the next morning. Everyone filled into the class, looking at their ex- fellow student warily. Once everyone was seated, Hermione began. "Well, this is quite awkward," she said, sighing and the rest of the class laughed in agreement. "I was thinking that you'd have questions for me, because of Professor Dumbledore's speech, so go on, ask them."

The hands shot up at once. Hermione called on Lavender Brown. "Hermione - or do we call you Professor Lupin?"

"Under the cercomstances, either," she answered.

"Well," continued Lavender. "You and Professor Lupin really are married? I mean, he's so much older!"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, well, that doesn't bother me. I spent my final year and Hogwarts with him as peers, but after a while it didn't matter to me how old he was. Love changes that." Lavender sighed dreamily, like the other girls in the classroom.

Most questions were like that. Things like, _Was it strange being in the past? So how old are you now? _And one girl from Ravenclaw even asked, _Is Professor Lupin good?_ Then waggled her eyebrows suggestivly. Hermione turned bright red at _that._

Ron turned to the girl and said, "I'd rather not hear that answer, thanks." And the class laughed.

The girl shrugged and said, "Oh well, I think we all got our answer from the color of her face."

After that Hermione decided to move on, telling them what this year would require because of their NEWTs. It would be difficult, but very much worth it when they took it at the end of the year and graduated.

After the seventh years, Hermione had the third years and first years before lunch, then the fourth and sixth years after. She opened all of her classes with the same thing - asking questions. It was meant to be an ice breaker for the younger years that didn't know her at all, and just to clue the other years that did know her in. And of course, Ginny Weasley asked the same question the seventh year Ravenclaw girl did and got the same response.

At dinner Remus sat next to Hermione and whispered into her ear. "So, I hear that I'm _good_." Then he chuckled at her reddened face.

"Well of course you know that," muttered Hermione, staring at her food. Remus just laughed again and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you Hermione," he said softly.

"Love you Remus," she replied back.

But of course he knew that, too.

HP

**Hehe. I love Harry and Ron's reaction! :)**

**:D I'm done! Or at least, I can be. I was thinking about doing a epilogue, just to finish it off a little. Maybe see what it looks like for our cute couple in about fifteen years. I was thinking at least one child….lol. But you guys can tell me if you want one. It would be short and simple - probably just said child's sorting or something. :D Just review and tell meh!**


	6. MindBlowing

**Ah! This is amazing! I actually wrote another chapter!! I hope you like it!**

--

Hermione's eyes snapped open suddenly. She noticed the light coming through the window, and the sounds of birds chirping, and wondered for a moment why she was abruptly awake. Then a flip in her stomach told her why.

Hermione jumped up, throwing the covers off her and Remus' arm off her waist, in the process stopping his soft snores. She didn't even care about the cold stone her feet touched, she just ran straight for the bathroom and made it just in time.

She was there for a minute, face first in the toilet, when Remus came in. "Hermione?" he asked, still sleepily. Then he reached over and pulled back her hair, rubbing her back until the retching stopped. Hermione sat up, wiping tears from her face.

Remus handed her a glass of water. She drank half of it, then spit it in the toilet, then cherished the rest of it as it went down her throat. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…my stomach still hurts a little. I must have some sort of bug. Or I ate something that didn't agree with me." Remus' soft eyes held some worry.

"We should take you to Madame Pomfrey. Let her check you out and give you something for your stomach," he suggested.

At first Hermione was going to protest, but her stomach lurched again and she gave a dry heave. "Well…okay. Let me brush my teeth and put some clothes on…"

She gave her teeth a good brushing for five solid minutes to get the acidy taste out of her mouth, then changing into a pair of sweats, because she didn't want to even bother with robes. Besides, she always wore sweats when she was sick as a child. Remus was dressed in his usual robes, though they weren't so beat up now, since Dumbledore and Harry both gave them a sizable about of money for their 'wedding' gift.

The two walked down the halls, holding hands. Thankfully, only a few students were out and about this early in the morning. When the arrived at the hospital wing, Remus and Hermione told Madame Pomfrey that Hermione was sick. Madame Pomfrey told her to sit on the bed, then she began to wave her wand.

"Hmmm…" she said after a moment. "It's not the flu, or food poisoning. Let me try some other diagnosis spells." Madame Pomfrey did so for another few minutes, till she couldn't think up any other sickness that would cause nausea. She stared at a now worried Hermione, and an even more worried Remus clutching her hand.

"I wonder…." Madame Pomfrey mused. She waved her want once again, over Hermione's stomach. A moment later, Hermione turned a soft pink, then it faded away.

"What was that?" asked Hermione, confused.

Madame Pomfrey took Hermione's other hand, and smiled. "That, Mrs. Lupin, was a positive pregnancy text."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, as did Remus. They turned to stare at each other. Then Remus' mouth turned up in a ridiculously huge smile. "Pregnant?" He said and his eyes shone. He looked down at Hermione's stomach. He slowly pulled up her sweat shirt. Her stomach was still rather flat, but there was a slight roundness to it.

Remus looked up a Hermione. She was staring at her stomach. While she had a small smile on her face, fear leaked through. She was still quite young, only twenty.

As this was going on, Madame Pomfrey was doing another test. She explained that she was making sure that the baby was healthy, and how far along Hermione was. A sort of hologram, you could call it, projected onto the wall of the hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey moved the tip of her wand on Hermione's stomach, like an ultrasound.

"The baby looks very healthy so far," she said, looking at the picture. "And it's probably about three months along…."

"Three months?" asked Hermione, her eyes wide. "But…I've only been back one and a half months." It was now mid-November.

Madame Pomfrey blinked, and looked back at the moving picture of her baby. It was so beautiful to see. You could even hear the heartbeat, like a Muggle ultrasound. "I'm not mistaken, dear. That means…well, this baby was conceived seventeen years ago." Knowing that Hermione and Remus would need a moment alone, she stood and the picture disappeared. "I'll be back, Mrs. Lupin."

When she was gone, Remus leaned into Hermione, hugging her as best as he could as she laid down. "Oh Hermione," he said, his eyes brimming over with tears. "I love you…"

"I love you," cried Hermione. "But, Remus…I'm scared."

Remus leaned back to look at his wife. He wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I know. So am I. But I can't tell you how long I've waited for this…" Remus touched her stomach. "I always dreamed about having a family with you…now it's finally happening." He grinned. "I want to help you throughout everything. I promise I'll do anything."

Hermione kissed his hand, smiling. "This is amazing." She placed her hand on Remus', which was on her stomach. "Oh my! I have to tell my parents! And Harry, Ron, Ginny - oh all of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley will be thrilled!" Hermione gushed. "And we'll have to get a crib, and dippers, lots of toys - everything - for our house. And here at Hogwarts when we're not at our house during the summer.

"Oh! Do you think Albus will let us raise our baby at Hogwarts and still work here?" Hermione asked.

Remus laughed. "Well, he let a werewolf into it when it had never been done before. I'm sure a baby will be just fine."

"A baby," Hermione repeated.

Madame Pomfrey came over a few minutes later with a few potions in her hands. "This will stop the morning sickness after a few days of taking it," she said, handing it to Hermione. "And the rest are helpful in the development of the baby. I want to come here if you feel off at all, but if you don't, you will here once a week anyway to check the progress."

"Okay," agreed Hermione.

"And as far as I can tell, you'll be okay to work up until your delivery, but if anything changes, you might have to go on bed rest," warned Madame Pomfrey. "But that's only in extreme cases. No why don't you go get ready for your classes, Professor Lupins, and I'll floo Professor Dumbledore with the news, so he can start making arrangements."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," said Hermione as she stood up, with the help of a now suddenly protective Remus.

"No problem, dear," she said, walking into her office to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

--

After getting back to their room and Hermione changed into her most comfortable robes, they walked to the Great Hall, hand and hand.

Since the beginning of school, they had been acting like a new couple, newly fallen in love, so most of the students had become used to this. At first, it was the talk of the school, but now it was just a normal thing to see Hermione and Professor Lupin together(the students were still wary to call Hermione Professor - it was still strange.)

When Hermione sat down the eat, she was suddenly starving. It probably had something to do with emptying her stomach this morning. As they ate, Remus and Hermione talking about telling everyone.

"Later today, maybe," suggested Hermione. "I'm going to write a little to my mum and dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in class today, and send it at lunch. We can tell Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others after dinner."

"Perfect," said Remus, his eyes twinkling.

That day during her class with the first years, Hermione had them work a little on their essays due in a few days, then sat down to write her letters.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You will never believe it! I know you'll probably be shocked a little, since you JUST found out a few months ago I was married, and had spent the whole summer knowing I was lost in the past….so I'm sure you'll be suffering from brain overloads soon…._

_Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I? I'll just spit it out then._

_I'm pregnant!!_

_You have no idea how happy Remus is. He's been waiting for years to have a family. And I have to say, though I am young and pretty scared, I'm happy too. Just knowing that Remus and I are going to have a child…oh my. _

_And the strangest part of all this. I'm already three months along. That means our baby was conceived mid-August - in 1978. I know, very mind blowing. I wasn't even conceived yet…_

_I can't wait to hear back from you! I want to know everything you know about parenting. And mum, I want to know everything about being pregnant! _

_Your Daughter,_

_Hermione Lupin_

Hermione wrote a similar letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There was no way she was going to survive the next few months without the knowledge that Mrs. Weasley probably had. The woman probably knew everything there was to know about pregnancy.

--

That night, after dinner, Hermione told Harry, Ron, and Ginny to meet her in the Room of Requirement. When they got there, her and Remus were waiting.

Ron collapsed in one of the huge chairs the room had produced, and yawned. "What's going on, Hermione?" It had taken a while, but her friends had adapted and accepted that her and Remus were married.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Remus, though she was nervous about telling her friends. "It's fantastic," she said. "Mind-boggling." Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Ron gasped and rolled off his chair, Harry just sat there, stunned, and Ginny squeaked as soon as it processed in her brain and hugged Hermione.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" she squealed. "That's amazing!" As soon as Ginny pulled away, she lifted up Hermione's shirt to feel her stomach and started speaking to it. "Hello, little Remus or little Hermione! This is you Auntie Ginny!" Hermione couldn't stop laughing. "What?" questioned Ginny. "I finally get to take care of a baby, instead of being one!"

Harry finally blinked and grinned. He walked over to Remus and hugged him. "Congrats, Remus," said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry."

They all turned to Ron, who was till on the ground. He stood up and looked at Hermione with wide eyes, his ears pink. "Wow, Hermione….a baby?"

Hermione started to laugh as she stood and hugged Ron. "Yes, a baby."

After they told the three of them that the baby was conceived in 1978, there was a whole new round of surprise. So for the next few hours, they did nothing but talk. When it was getting close to curfew, the three of them stood up to leave. "Oh Hermione," started Ginny. "Can I please tell our friends? Puh-lease! They'll be so happy!"

Hermione laughed. "Yes. Saves me the trouble of telling people." Ginny looked like Christmas had come early.

After they left, Remus and Hermione sat down on the couch. Remus smile had suddenly turned into a frown.

"Remus? What's wrong?" asked Hermione. He looked at her.

"I….I just hope the baby is fine," he finally said. "My kind…don't usually breed. I have no idea if he or she will have my aliment, and if they do…I will never forgive myself."

"Oh, Remus, nothing like that will happen," comforted Hermione.

"And if it doesn't, it will still have a werewolf as a father," said Remus sadly. "How can a child be proud of that?"

"What kind of child wouldn't be proud to have you as a father?" said Hermione firmly. "I'm proud to have you as a husband."

"But others…" said Remus. "You are looked down upon by our world for marrying me. Or child will be the same…"

"Oh Remus, you know that times are changing since Voldemort's defeat," chided Hermione. "People are learning to respect all creatures they once saw as dark, but ultimately helped in his downfall." She kissed him. "Your daughter or son will be very proud of you. You're so amazing, and I love you. So will he or she."

"Thank you, Hermione," said Remus, his voice thick with tears.

--

**So the end conversation was sorta from Deathly Hallows! :P **

**Now vote time! I need girl names AND boy names by the dozen! And if you think that they should have a 'little Remus' or a 'little Hermione'! Tell meh! **

**Please review!**


	7. Ashlynn Rene

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope you like it! And thanks to ****LOTRRanger****. She suggested the name for the child that I decided to use!!! :D **

-----

Ashlynn awoke suddenly. She stayed in her bed, very still, staring at the ceiling, wondering what it was that woke her.

"Ashlynn René!" Her mother called from down stairs. "Wake up! We have to be at King Cross soon!"

This made Ashlynn jump from her bed. That was right! It was the day that she would be leaving for Hogwarts! Ashlynn danced to her closet, which had only a few of her regular clothes in it, since she had packed a lot along with her new uniforms.

After Ashlynn had picked out her clothes, she ran across the hall to the bathroom. "Offt!" Ashlynn stumbled back, but a strong hand caught her arms.

"Whoa, what's the rush, Ash?" said her father, his mostly gray hair in his eyes. He steadied her and she laughed.

"Sorry, daddy. But I have to get read to go to King Cross!" She exclaimed.

Her dad laughed. "Oh, I should have realized. Of course, the night before I went to Hogwarts, I couldn't even sleep." Dad ruffled her already sleep tussled hair. Ashlynn ducked away from him and into the bathroom, laughing.

Thirty minutes later Ashlynn was skipping down the stairs, two or three at a time. The moment she jumped down the last two steps and walked into the living room, which was next to the kitchen, she smelled the wonderful smells of bacon and eggs.

Her mum and dad were sitting at the table already. Her mum was sipping her tea and having some toast, a her dad's plate was full of bacon and eggs. Once her mom saw her she grinned and jumped to her feet. "Oh, Ashlynn René!" Her mum brought her into a hug, and since she was the same height, her face went directly into her bushy brown hair.

"Oh! My little girl is going to Hogwarts!" Her mum crooned.

"Mum," Ashlynn moaned, embarrassed. "Its not that big of a deal."

"Of course it is," sniffed her mum after releasing her. "My only daughter going to a magical school - of course it was exciting for me to go, but I had only just found out I was magical. You've known all your life! I've been waiting for this for eleven years!"

Mum sat back down, and Ashlynn followed the suit, sitting down and immediately attacking her breakfast. She was halfway done with the food when the sound of the Floo came from the living room, then again. Mum and Dad just continued eating, knowing whoever it was would be coming in the kitchen soon.

"We're here to see my Goddaughter before she goes to Hogwarts!" said her Godfather, Harry, as he walked into the kitchen, 'Uncle' Ron coming in after her.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey, Ashy," he greeted.

"Ron!" Then Ashlynn hugged him, too. As soon as Ashlynn had released Ron, he was already halfway to the stove to get some of the breakfast still in the pan.

"Oh, Ron," said her mum. "Didn't your wife already feed you?"

"Yeah, Hermione, but I'm still hungry. You know how Fallon eats - he inhales everything the second Luna puts it on the table." Ashlynn laughed. At that moment Ron was the one inhaling.

Her mum rolled her eyes. "You have only yourself to blame - its your genes that gave your son his stomach, not Luna." Ron just decided to ignore that jab.

"How are you, Harry? Would you like anything before Ron eats it all," asked her dad.

"Oh, and Ginny doesn't make him a good breakfast?" said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes this time, along with her mum. "No, Remus, I'm good. My kids don't inhale everything."

"How are James, Sirius and Lily?" asked mum.

"James is jealous that Ashlynn is going to Hogwarts. He doesn't want to wait another two years. And Sirius is sorta the same way, only because his older brother is. Lily is only six, so she is only interested in her dolls." Harry smiled as he poured some tea.

"Yeah, Fallon is the same way," said Ron. It was probably a sad thing that everyone in the room could understand him with his mouth so full. "But like Lily the twins don't care either way." Star and Luna (Jr.) were five.

Ashlynn's nerves suddenly flared up. All of these people were basically her cousins, and she was the oldest of them all. Of course, Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, was her age, but a few months younger. She would be starting at Hogwarts, too. She would be the first Weasley to start at Hogwarts for eleven years.

Ashlynn would be the first, and only, Lupin to attend for over thirty years. And, technically, Granger, in ten years.

-------

A while later, Ashlynn and her family had just arrived outside the entrance to platform 9 ¾. Ashlynn nervously clutched the bar of the trolley that held her trunk.

"Okay, dear," said her mum. "Run straight for the wall, dead center. Don't hesitate."

Her dad set a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine." Her dad was always good at seeing her emotions. Ashlynn nodded and decided that she should just go for it. After taking a deep breath, Ashlynn started running straight for the wall….

….and found herself at platform 9 ¾.

Ashlynn looked around her in awe. The platform was very busy, students and parents milling around. It was only a moment later that her parents arrived behind her, and Harry and Ron.

The group began to move down the platform until they ran into Bill and Fleur with Victoire. The adults talked adamantly, as did Ashlynn and Victoire.

Her mother looked at her watch. "Oh, we should get going! The train is due to leave in ten minutes, and Ashlynn and Victoire still have to find a compartment."

Everyone exchanged hugs and farewells, then we started to board the train. Victoire and Ashlynn went to the student compartments, while Ashlynn's mom and dad went to the professor's compartments. It was then that Ashlynn really realized it…

Her parents would be with her at school, all year.

------------

There were no open compartments, so Ashlynn and Victoire opened the door to one that only had two other girls in it.

"Hello," said Ashlynn. "I was wondering if we could sit here. Everywhere else is full."

"Of course," said the girl, who even sitting down, looked very tall. She had an amazing amount of freckles on her face. When they had sat down, the girl began to speak again. "My name is Andrea Wood. And this is Kylie Andreson," she pointed to a quiet looking girl.

"Hello, Andrea. Kylie. I'm Victoire Weasley," said Victoire in her elegant sounding voice. Ashlynn was always amazed by Victoire's grace. As pretty as her voice was in English, it was downright beautiful in French.

"And my name is Ashlynn René Lupin. But I usually just go by Ashlynn. Only my mum calls me Ashlynn René," she told the two girls.

"Oh," said Andrea. "Aren't your mum and dad professors at Hogwarts?"

"Uh, yeah," said Ashlynn. "My mum is the Transfiguration professor, and my dad is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Wow," said Andrea. "It's nice to meet you. My dad talks about your parents a lot, and their friends." She grinned. "He was the coach for the Gryffindor Quidditch team when Harry Potter was on the team, so he knew Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley pretty well, too."

"Oh, Harry is my Godfather," Ashlynn mentioned.

"Oh, wow," said Kylie. "The Harry Potter?"

Ashlynn laughed. "Well, he's just my Godfather. I don't really know him as 'the' Harry Potter. He's just really cool." Kylie and Andrea laughed.

"Okay, I guess I get that. You are surrounded by war heroes all the time. Your parents, for one," said Andrea. Ashlynn shrugged. She didn't really think about it that often.

It was then that the train started moving. Andrea grinned. "Oh, we're starting! I can't believe we'll be at Hogwarts soon!"

"I know," gushed Victoire. "I've heard so many stories from my parents and uncles and aunts. I can't wait to see if they are true."

"Me neither. I haven't been to Hogwarts for since I was seven. And I can't wait to actually be a student," said Ashlynn.

"Wait, what?" said Andrea. "You haven't been to Hogwarts _since _you were seven?"

"Well, yeah," Ashlynn said. "I was pretty much raised at Hogwarts. My mum had me in May, her first year of teaching. She stopped about a month before she had me, going on maternity leave, and my dad on paternity leave. But when the new year started, they brought me to Hogwarts. Grandma Weasley - who isn't my real grandmother, of course - came with them and took care of me when my mum and dad were teaching. When I was a toddler, sometimes I would sit in with my mum or dad on classes and color or something. When I hit seven, I had a habit of wandering away from who ever was watching me and getting into things I shouldn't. I sorta found a new secret passage way and got stuck in it for five hours. My dad says it was the Marauder in me, as he used to be a jokester in school, and so my parents decided that maybe Hogwarts wasn't the best place for me to be anymore.

"So I lived with Harry or Ron or Grandma Weasley during the school year - basically whoever I felt like spending time with that day is where I slept - and during the summer and holidays I lived at home with mum and dad," Ashlynn explained.

"Wow." Andrea just shook her head. "That's so cool."

Ashlynn laughed. "Yeah, it is pretty awesome."

Andrea laughed. "You should tell us about Hogwarts!"

"Oh, I couldn't," said Ashlynn. "I don't remember too much. I was seven or younger. And besides, you just have to experience it for yourself."

Victoire looked at Kylie. "So, Kylie, what about you? You seem pretty quiet." Kylie blushed.

"Oh, I always am. I'm not too talkative. And when I'm nervous, it gets even worst." Kylie's voice was incredibly quiet and soft.

"So you're nervous about going to Hogwarts?" asked Victoire.

"Yes," admitted Kylie. "I'm Muggleborn, so I don't know much of anything, and my parents couldn't really tell me what to expect."

Ashlynn grinned. "My mum is Muggleborn. She had to do the same thing when she first came to Hogwarts. But she found Harry and Ron, and they became the 'Golden Trio' or sorts. And she is commonly said to be the smartest witch of her age."

"Oh, _and _she's a professor?" Kylie said in awe. "That's amazing. I've been reading since I've gotten my textbooks, and I've read all about the last war with Voldemort, and all the prejudice against muggleborns."

"Yep," said Ashlynn. "But what people didn't see back then was how smart and talented muggleborns are. They can be brighter than a pureblood witch or wizard."

Kylie nodded, and Ashlynn was sure she saw some of her nerves evaporate.

For the rest of the ride, the four girls talked. Andrea admitted that she couldn't fly a broom to save her life, something her dad was pretty disappointed about, as he was on a professional team. "It's okay, though," assured Andrea. "My little brother, Evan, is really good at it. He's two years away from coming to Hogwarts, so three years away from joining the Quidditch team, but dad is already training him and letting teaching him plays."

"Oh, my 'cousin' James is two years away from Hogwarts. And he's really good at Quidditch. He's a Keeper," Ashlynn said.

"My brother is a Beater," said Andrea. "Can either of you play?"

Victoire seemed appalled by the idea. She was very 'girly'. Once and a while she would play a game with the family, but she wasn't too good.

"I'm pretty good," admitted Ashlynn. "I have no idea where I get it from. My mom is afraid of flying, pretty much, and my dad was only a fair flyer. I might like to try out for Seeker next year. Maybe."

Kylie, of course, was fascinated by the idea of flying. She couldn't wait for their first class.

Hours later, when the train finally stopped, Ashlynn's stomach bubbled in excitement. The four friends (because, in a span of only a few hours, they had become friends) stepped out of the train with all the other students. The looked around, lost, until they heard a booming voice calling for the first years.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Ashlynn when she finally spotted the half giant. She ran over and hugged the man.

"Ashlynn! Good ta see ya," said Hagrid, patting her with a huge hand. Most of his hair was gray now. Hagrid began to address the first years when Ashlynn walked back over to her group. Kylie was staring with a gaping mouth at Hagrid, as were some other students.

"Now all ya first years, get in the boats. No more than four ta a boat!" He yelled. All the first years scrambled to get into boats with their friends, and the four girls picked one close to them.

The boats began to move across the silent water. Ashlynn and the others were talking quietly, but suddenly went quiet as the castle came into view.

It was breathtaking. Ashlynn's memories were vague, and did not do justice to the Hogwarts castle.

They arrived at the shore, and walked up to the castle's huge open doors. Ashlynn's mum was waiting for the. "Got ya first years, Hermione," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said her mother, then turned to the first years. "Hello, I am Professor Hermione Lupin, your Transfiguration Professor. I hope you all come to enjoy the class as much as I do. But for now, why don't we go into the Great Hall and get you sorted." Her mother's tone was firm, but still held a friendly tone.

Her mum turned and opened the doors to the Great Hall. It, of course, was just as breathtaking as the castle on the outside. Kylie was so absorbed in the ceiling that she tripped and fell forward. A boy beside her caught her, he was tall and thin with brown hair. Kylie blushed and stuttered out a thank you.

When all the first years were up front in front of the staff table and a stool with a tattered old had on it, mom took out a roll of parchment and began to call out names. Kylie was the second name, and when her name was called she blushed again and went up to the stool. Mum put the hat on her head.

Of course, the fact that the hat sorted you into the houses was interesting. Mom and dad didn't tell Ashlynn how it was done, leaving her to wonder. That being said, she caught her dad's eye and smiled. He smiled back.

Kylie's house was finally called out - "Gryffindor!" and the hall clapped as she walked to the house table, red as the Gryffindor table cloths.

As a lot of people she didn't know were sorted, Ashlynn scanned the table. She paused at Severus Snape, a friend of her parents and Harry. He nodded at her when he realized she was staring at him. Severus - or Sev, as most of the kids in her family (the Weasleys and the Potters) called him, was a pretty nice man. Of course, from what she heard from Uncle Ron, he used to be really mean, and had been suspected traitor in the war.

But since he was proven innocent, he had loosened up a little. He and Harry, who had had quite the rivalry, as Sev had resented that Lily married James (Sev had had a crush on Lily when he was a kid), set aside their differences. Sev had even come to 'terms' that what he had with Lily hadn't really been love. It had been a crush. A one sided crush. He had come to terms before he married Petunia Evans, Lily's sister, a few years after Ashlynn had been born.

Ron, always the loud mouth, was always commenting on how strange it was to see Sev with one of the Potter kids on his lap, or even a Weasley. He also said it was weird to have a "Snape Spawn". Personally, she thought little Sandra was cute. She was only five, and was already quite magically gifted. Petunia, who had previously been married to a horrible muggle, and was a muggle herself, was thrilled to have a magical daughter. Dudley, her son, was also infected by the little baby's infectious laughter. Of course, there had been a few years of resentment after his parents got divorced, then got married to a wizard. It was not easy task to erase a lifetime of prejudice.

"Lupin, Ashlynn René." The sound of her name woke her from her musings. A lot of the students in the hall were whispering, since her name was the same as the professors'. Ashlynn walked up to the stool and smiled at her mother, and she smiled back. "Good luck," she whispered before putting the hat on her head.

"Miss Lupin! It is great to see another mind as sharp as Hermione Granger's and Remus Lupin. My, with this brain, you could go to Ravenclaw, easily. But then again, your parent's could have as well. But I think that, just with them, your brain would be better suited for guiding those cocky Gryffindors. And you are quite brave yourself, but with a brain to back it up. Gryffindor!" The last word was shouted out loud. The hall applauded, and her mother looked as if she could hug Ashlynn, though she thought better of it. Her parents had told her that they would not favor her over another student.

Ashlynn walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Kylie. She was grinning from ear to ear. Ashlynn looked up to her dad. The same grin was plastered on his face.

It was a few names later that Victoire was called. She, too, was sorted into Gryffindor. Andrea was after Victoire, and was sorted into Gryffindor, as well.

'Wood' - Andrea - had been the last name on the list. Ashlynn's mother sat next to her dad, and the Headmaster stood to give his speech.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster for the past many decades had passed away when Ashlynn was nine. She loved Professor Dumbledore as much as anyone at Hogwarts, and in her family. Dumbledore had always given Ashlynn a sweet when she lived at Hogwarts, and was very grandfatherly. He was part of her family, just like the Potters and Weasleys, though there was no blood tie between them.

Harry had been asked to take over the Headmaster post, but he said that it wasn't his place. He was very happy in his job. So the job was then offered to Neville Longbottom, who had shown great leadership in the war when Harry had been off collecting Horcruxes. He took over the DA and everyone looked up to him. While Neville had certainly not started off as a leader, he was a good one.

"Hello! Welcome, newcomers, and welcome back veterans of this school," Professor Longbottom began. Many kids chuckled. "I won't go on, since I think that most of you are listening to your stomachs, more than you are me." More laughs. The Headmaster smiled. "So eat, drink, and be merry!" As he said this, food appeared on the long tables - well, magically.

The girls didn't begin to talk until they had all had a few bites of the food, then they chatted excitedly about their new house. They were really excited that all four of them, plus two other girls, would be sharing a dorm room.

"This is sure to be exciting!" said Kylie, finally breaking out of her shell. "I've never shared a room with anyone. I'm an only child. It will be nice to have girls to chat with."

"Oh, I second that," said Andrea. "Having only a brother is annoying. I have to be on my guard at all times. And lock my room when I leave it. He fancies himself a comedian, my brother."

Victoire and Ashlynn were both only children, but in their family, that didn't count for much. Victoire had four uncles and one aunt, and all of them were married and had at least one child. And Ashlynn had 'adopted' everyone in her family. Still, the idea of sharing a room with girls her age was exciting.

After dinner, Professor Longbottom spoke to the room again, telling us some of the main rooms. He had a smile on his face as he said most, though. Probably because he knew Ashlynn's mother, Harry and Ron.

When we were dismissed, Ashlynn asked the other girls if they would wait for her to talk to her mum and dad. They didn't mind, so they waited for the hall to clear. When it did, Ashlynn's mum and dad were on her in a second.

"Oh, Ashlynn René!" said her mother, hugging her. "My little Gryffindor! Of course, I would be proud whatever house you were in."

Her dad laughed. "But being in our house makes it extra special."

Ashlynn grinned. "Mum, dad, these are my friends, Andrea Wood and Kylie Anderson." She pointed at each of them.

"Hello," greeted her mother. "I hope you are ready for classes tomorrow." Andrea laughed and nodded, but Kylie grinned and began talking rapidly. While Kylie was a quiet person, she wasn't all the time.

"Oh yes, Professor Lupin. I can't wait to have my first magic class." If Ashlynn had been listening to this without knowing Kylie, she would have thought that she was brownnosing, but she knew she was just excited.

"Kylie is a Muggleborn," Ashlynn explained. "All this is super new to her. She was nervous; now she is excited."

Her mum laughed. "Oh yes, I remember that." She told Kylie, "I hope you enjoy my class the most, though." Kylie nodded fervently.

"We should get you to Gryffindor Tower. You have a big day tomorrow," said her dad.

As a group, they started walking out of the Great Hall. Sev was just walking out the door. "Congratulations, Ashlynn René." Other than her mother, and her grandmas, Sev called her by her full name. It sounded strange for him to call her anything else now.

"Thank you, Sev," Ashlynn said.

Sev gave her a stern look. "Now, Ashlynn René," chided Sev. "You are to call me Professor Snape while in classes. I tolerate your little nickname while with family, but not here. I have a reputation." Sev had been Ashlynn's creation as a child. She couldn't say Severus.

"You know you don't just tolerate it," said Ashlynn. "You love it." She grinned. "But I understand _Professor Snape_." Sev nodded to her, then to her parents.

"Oh wow, I heard of Professor Snape from my dad," said Andrea as we began our walk to the Gryffindor tower. "When he went here, he was a walking bat. He was bad tempered and mean to anyone who wasn't Slytherin. Of course, my dad heard that he had really turned around, but never really talked to him since then…"

Mum laughed, along with dad. "Oh, he sure has turned around," said dad. "I went to school with him - he hated me and my friends."

"And he was my professor," said mum. "And he was quite bias of houses back then, but like you mentioned, after the war, he changed his stripes. And getting married really did him good. As it does most people." Mum took hold of dad's hand.

We arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, which was the entrance to the Tower. Mum said the password - "Hogwarts, A History" - and let us go in. Before she let Ashlynn go, however, she and dad hugged her again and wished her goodnight.

After the girls were ready for bed, they planned to talk a little more, they had been so wired, but when they were changed and in their beds, they fell asleep immediately.

Amazingly, Ashlynn's bed was just as comfortable as hers back home. It wasn't like a new bed that you had to get used to. Everything about their room was cozy, and welcoming.

Ashlynn was sure that this was a sign of the wonderful year that lay ahead.

---------------

**Lol. Okay, so I know the 'Snape getting married to Petunia' was really random. The reason is…I totally forgot what world I was in for a second, and thought I was writing for another story I'm writing. :P Yeah, I'm a dork. But hey, it still sorta fits, I guess. If you want to know more about that…just go over and look at my story "We're Having a Baby" :D**

**Okay, so other than that…nothing much else to say. I hope you liked it. Please give feedback - I'm not sure if I should go on. I have no idea if I could actually WRITE another chapter, without sounding corny. :P**


End file.
